Inori Aizawa
Parallel with the release of Internet Explorer 11 in November 2013. Microsoft Singapore’s division with collaboration of Collateral Damage Studios unveiled the browser anthropomorphization known as Inori Aizawa. According the words of Microsoft Singapore, she was conceived as a browser mascot catering to the Asian region audience knowing the popularity of the OS-tan characters in the region. A facebook page of the character was created showing some backstory about her and also providing a link were users can download a customized version of Internet Explorer 11. She was introduced as one of the first characters to be added in the Mysterious Five Project, and her popularity began to grow from outside of the Mysterious Five Project as people added her in their own baby waffles. The character was originally meant to be in Fighters of Lapis 5/די ספעיס קריזיס וו, but the character was instead put into the Mysterious Five Project where she became a key character. She would not appear in the Fighters of Lapis series until Fighters of Lapis 6: Brotherhood. She also appears in Fracture Point as a key character as well, with some ties to the Mysterious Five Project concerning Irregular. She appears in three different forms and their roles are elaborated below. She can use a shield to deflect attacks, use rocket boots, and a tabbing system which will allow her to attack multiple targets at once. She can also use the tabs as a way of swiping at opponents. Her moveset is based off her Anime Festival Asia 2013 presentation ad, as well as Internet Explorer itself. History The Mysterious Five Project 'Gathering of the Heroes' Inori appears at the very beginning of Irregular Show with Chuck D. Head, who order pizza when suddenly Wraiths attack. After defeating the Wraiths and their mother, Nick Fury appears to tell them about a mysterious force ripping universes into tiny pieces, and that they need to assemble a grand brigade of heroes to fight it off. They look for Spider-man, but instead find Spider-Girl and Carnage. The three heroes fight him off and head back to the Helicarrier before the symbiote repairs itself. They return to the Helicarrier. On the Helicarrier, Inori plunges into the internet for information about Irregular. She meets Miku Hatsune, who is being attacked by viruses. After taking her disguise off and defeating the viruses, she heads finds out that Uirusu, the virus queen has information about Irregular. She fights off Raremon, who guards the gates of the Deep Web. Inori and Miku head to the Deep Web, where they encounter viruses and malware even more than before. After taking down a few of them, they come across Raremon, who attacks them. After defeating them, they head to the Virus Chamber, where they find Fuchikoma guarding the door. After defeating him, they head inside the virus chamber and battle Uirusu. After defeating Uirusu, they are told that a huge source of Irregular is in space, and may be creating a portal to connect another multiverse called the Lapisverse. After learning about the colliding of universes, Inori and Miku return to the real world to inform Chuck D. Head. He discovers that Miku has a starmap implanted into her head, and it may help finding the collision point. It however, is unreadable on the Helicarrier. Nick Fury suggests to head to a laboratory abandoned by time but has one of the smartest computers in the world. After entering the laboratory, they discover it really has been abandoned by time, black goop covering the walls and floor. They investigate further in the lab, and meet Venom. They defeat Venom and open up a path-way to the deeper part of the lab. Inori and the others find the super computer which is being guarded by the King of Bugs. The King of Bugs attacks the group and is defeated, turning him back into Louie. 'Irregular Collision' They use the super computer to read the star-map and the collision point is revealed. As Nick Fury and the others exit though, the lab shuts down, trapping them with the genetic experiments they roam the lab. Inori and the others head to the other exit of the lab when they come across Nemesis. Nemesis attacks the group, and is defeated. The lab begins to shake as it activates it's self destruct sequence. With no immediate exit nearby, Inori and the others look for an exit as hard as they can. Eventually they discover a opening and exit. They are sent into space to find the collision point. They find the collision point but they are greeted with Dr. Doom's ship. Having teamed up with M. Bison and Lilithmon, they plan to absorb the Irregular Energy and use it to control the multiverse. The SHIELD Ship is attacked by Doombots and mind-controlled Digimon. The crew investigates the ship to find the intruders. After defeating the intruders, the ship is captured by Dr. Doom's ship. They sneak out just as some Doombots take out the ship, blowing it up. Inori and the others take out some more mind-controlled digimon as they are spotted upon the ship. They head towards the first commander of the ship, Lilithmon. After arriving in a giant elevator, Lilithmon attacks. She sends out more mind-controlled digimon to attack but Inori and the others are able to take both out. After defeating Lilithmon, they fight Bison in his area of the ship. He sends out Decapre to take care of them, but they defeat her, making Bison angry enough to attack them. They defeat him, of course! They then go up against Dr. Doom. He reveals he harassed all six colors of Irregular. Believing there was actually only five, the group tries to point out that there are only five colors, but notice a sixth; brown. They fight Dr. Doom souped up on Irregular Energy. Dr. Doom becomes weak, but not before opening up a anti-space portal. The group hangs onto the ground as everything gets sucked up, but Dr. Doom steps on the fingers of Inori and Chuck D. Head, causing them to get sucked in. Having absorbed enough mass, the anti-space portal closes. Dr. Doom assures the rest there is NOTHING in that portal. Dr. Doom then captures the rest of the group (Miku, Robocop, and Black Widow) and seals off the Lapisverse and the other leaking universes with strands of Irregular Energy, which causes the gaps to swell. 'Return to Reality' Inori and Chuck D. Head fall through Anti-Space, going through several trippy colors and patterns before it fades out to white. Inori and Chuck D. Head wake up to find they are in some strange limbo where they cannot move. They look around the room and notice the large tower being built. Five kids are building a tower, using toys of Mordecai, Umbra, Rigby, and Shadow the Hedgehog. One of the kids notice the two on the floor and picks them up. Looking to the left and right before grabbing them, and placing them through a Postive-Space Portal Tube. Inori and Chuck D. Head fall again, this time becoming animated again. They land in the construction yard. Mordecai and Rigby come across them. Mordecai and Rigby take Chuck D. Head and Inori to a small hideout, where they meet Umbra and Shadow. Umbra tells them that Doom's drones are heading towards the construction yard, and they need to make a plan. Mordecai says he has the perfect weapon for combat: The Power. Chuck asks him what the heck it is, and Mordecai tells him that it is an electronic piano with some wierd powers. With it, they can destroy the wave of Doombots quickly. Just then, the Doombots arrive, led by Penumbra. Chuck, Inori, Umbra, Mordecai, Rigby, and Shadow fight them off, using The Power to assist them. After Penumbra's battle, Umbra says that they should find a way into the fortress of his nemesis, Queen Nebula, because she may have hints as to what they should do next. Doom learns of Inori and Chuck's return from Anti-Space from Magneto. Doom grows furious and orders Magneto to finish them. Magneto attacks Chuck, Inori, Umbra, Mordecai, Rigby, and Shadow. After defeating Magneto, Elisflux appears and faces off the two. While fighting Elisflux, Serena and Solomon Grundy appear. After taking the titan down, Dr. Doom peers from the tower and generates from Irregular some clones of the heroes. Doom sends out the Titans and the Irregular clones after the heroes. After they have been defeated, he’s had enough and turns the city into a giant mecha, with Doom Tower as the head. Silver Surfer arrives in the middle of the fight between Doom and the rebels, and reveals that Galactus is coming to destroy the Earth. Inori and Chuck remembers about going into Anti-Space and the fact they could see the entire universe from there. Dexter and Iron Man build a portal to Anti-Space as Galactus heads towards the Earth. Doom Mecha shoots off some Irregular Energy to delay his arrival, holding him so Inori and Chuck can figure out some sort of solution to stop Galactus. 'World Eater Beater' Doom sends out the Titans and the Irregular clones after the heroes. After they have been defeated, he’s had enough and turns the city into a giant mecha, with Doom Tower as the head. Silver Surfer arrives in the middle of the fight between Doom and the rebels, and reveals that Galactus is coming to destroy the Earth. Inori and Chuck remembers about going into Anti-Space and the fact they could see the entire universe from there. Dexter and Iron Man build a portal to Anti-Space as Galactus heads towards the Earth. Doom Mecha shoots off some Irregular Energy to delay his arrival, holding him so Inori and Chuck can figure out some sort of solution to stop Galactus. They stick their heads out so they can see what’s going on, and they see Galactus being controlled by a hand. Just then, a nuke comes from Degen, intending to blast Dr. Doom. Wanting to destroy everyone, Degen sends the nuke to destroy the Doom Mecha. Silver Surfer grabs it though, and heads into Anti-Space and releases it, hitting the hand that is controlling Galactus. Galactus falls to Earth severly weakened and the heroes fight him off. Just as they defeat him though, Agent Venom’s symbiote is attracted to the static Irregular found Galactus and detaches from the Agent and goes on Galactus. Symbiote Galactus destroys the Doom Mecha, thus creating a battlefield. Symbiote Galactus grabs Spursverse Mario and Lapisverse Mario and creates portals to the Lapisverse and Spursverse, intending to take them over while taking over this universe. The universal cracks begin to break even more before finally cracking entirely, creating a huge dimensional rift of every baby waffle universe ever created. Symbiote Galactus heads towards the prime universe, the Fisticuffs Universe. They then free everyone from the Glass Canyon, which is the only location that still manages to remain. Symbiote Galactus breaks the veil of the Fisticuffs Universe but is knocked back by the Titans, with Inori and Chuck E. Head appearing with Dexter, Iron Man, Dr. Doom, Emmet (who is in a mecha), Spursverse Mario and Lapisverse Mario. Silver Surfer comes into view and pulls out the ultimate Nullifier. Symbiote Galactus merely shrugs as he uses it, being infused with so much Irregular from cracking the Mysteriousverse. Iron Man and Dexter pull out two more (found in the Spursverse and Lapisverse) and on the count of three they use it. The sheer power finally manages to knock both the symbiote and galactus out. The Irregular Energy disperses, repairing the broken universes, but creating presences of everyone who walked in there, creating multiple clones of the same characters through out the other universes. A portal to Anti-Space opens and they toss Galactus out through there, making sure he will no longer harm any more of the universes. The Irregular Titans and Irregular Duplicates reappear as they say their goodbyes to this world. Confused, Inori asks what they did and where they are going. The Irregular Titans and duplicates say that they need to go because it is time for them to. As they leave, they reveal their origins are from Anti-Space, telling the Mysteriousverse that they were created to interact with the story to get Doom to stop channeling the Irregular and just letting people build what they wanted as opposed to building one huge tower. While Doom never realized this, they were never working for him but were working to stop him. The Irregular Titans grab Doom and fling him into Anti-Space, to never bother any the universes ever again. They disappear, and Tony Stark and Dexter confirm that there is no Irregular energy flowing through the universe anymore and that the alternate universe versions of characters have miraculously returned to their home universes. As Inori peers out Anti-Space one last time, she just sees the toys of Galactus and Doom lying down lifelessly and that the room is dark. Fighters of Lapis 6: The Brotherhood Inori appears in Fighters of Lapis 6 as a unlockable character that has to be unlocked via a marriage with Windows 2000-tan. She doesn't appear in the story mode aside from her paralouge that appears when Windows 2000-tan marries. One unique gimmick she has now is different hair colors. Depending on who married Windows 2000-tan, her hair can be a variety of different colors. InoriWhiteHair.png|White InoriBlackHair.png|Black InoriBlueHair.png|Blue InoriDGreenHair.png|Dark Green InoriLGreenHair.png|Light Green InoriPinkHair.png|Pink InoriRedHair.png|Red InoriYellowHair.png|Yellow Fracture Point She appears in the story mode entitled Unto the Breach multiple times due to the Shardselves mechanic. As such, the fates of the Shardselves will get their own sections. "Prime" Inori Aizawa is the 'browser mascot' for Internet Explorer, representing a superior design to the widely disliked past versions. She is a lightweight fighter who can use tabs as both shields and weapons. '' "Prime" Inori appears very briefly in the story. She is Pepsiman's neighbor in the story. She is excited about the Solstice Spectacular, the annual festival and tournament held in downtown. The two head on a monorail. As the two enter the city, Pepsiman looks down at his hand before catching up with Inori. The two make their way to the stadium quickly, signing up for the tournament and waiting around. Pepsiman looks back down to his hand again, but quickly starts acting suspicious as Inori comes over. Noticing his match is next, Inori hugs Pepsiman before shoving him towards the arena. As he enters the ring, Pepsiman spots his opponent - Samus Aran. Readying himself to fight, Samus taunts him a bit before donning her helmet and beginning. The two battle fiercely, but Pepsiman wins, advancing to the next round. As he heads back to Inori, the ground begins to shake and crumble. Blinding light engulfs the sky, fading to reveal a mass of static energy in the sky. The stadium is evacuated, but as Pepsiman and Inori leave, the energy begins spreading down to the planet, impaling several fighters. Pepsiman watches helplessly as Inori is impaled, dropping the locket he had been carrying as she dies. "Irregularity" .]]''A mysterious Inori who wears a cloak and travels through Positive Space. Her tabs have been infected by some outside force, covering them in red static that strengthens her attacks, but she's easier to KO. "Irregularity" Inori first appears in Intermission 1 of Unto the Breach. She is seen walking around in Fort Aegis and is stopped another cloaked figure named "Miranda" who tells her to drop the "Irregular" thing. The cloaked stranger looks back, sighs, and displays a few words on their screen. "You don't get it, Miranda. This one's personal." '' Inori then lands on the island, looking up to the sky. They sigh and talk about how they've waited for this for so long and that 'this won't happen again.'. Removing their helmet, Inori reveals her identity. Inori uses her tab system to slash through the spikes Irregular continues to send down, holding out and protecting the survivors on both sides. She manages to evacuate the survivors and push Irregular back momentarily, before boarding a Phantom with Pepsiman, Tahu, and the Arbiter. The group escapes as they watch the island sink, Inori seething with rage. Noticing her communicator is going off, Inori answers, with Miranda on the line, furious and confused. Inori yells back, saying that she can and will explain herself, sitting down and sighing. Inori explains that she is a nomad, from the 'darkest timeline' of a far away universe.. She and her allies faced Irregular and lost, with her being the sole survivor of an Irregular-engulfed universe (the Mysteriousverse). She devoted herself to containing all strands of Irregular after a failed attempt to actually kill it, and provided Aegis Hex with information and technology after finding out Irregular was in their world. The Mysterious Seven Project TBA Other Appearances TBA Moveset *'Standard Special: Tab''' - Inori brings out a tab that can be used to slice through enemies. She can also place them in the air to collect attacks and then return to these tabs later and use them as stronger attacks. *'Side Special: Basic Shield' - Inori brings out her shield badge that brings out a strong shield that absorbs attacks. This only works on the side she is facing. *'Up Special: Trident Propulsion' - Rockets up with her Trident Rocket Boots that shoots her diagonally. *'Down Special: Bubble Shield' - A weaker version of the basic shield that covers her entirely but breaks faster. *'Super Move: Tab Targeting System' - Opens a bunch of tabs in the air and releases a bunch of lasers onto her opponents. Gallery InoriBubbleShield.png|Inori using the Bubble Shield ability. InoriRocketBoot.png|Inori's Trident Rocket Shoes. InoriTab.png|Inori with a tab. InoriShield.png|Inori using the basic shield. InoriTabbingTargeting.png|Inori with the Tabbing Target System. internet-explorer-anime-microsoft-wallpaper3.jpg|Inori wallpaper with her car exploring a street based off the Internet. InoriHD.png|Inori's render M5P and M7P. InoriHiRez.png|Render for M9P. Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Windows Category:Internet Explorer Category:Gijinka Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fracture Point Category:Mysterious Five Organization